1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data generation device and data generation method that generate digital data, a data receiver and data reception method that receive digital data, and a data communication system and data communication method that transmit and receive digital data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data generation device and data generation method, a data receiver and data reception method, and a data communication system and data communication method that are suitable for portable information terminals, computers, game machines, etc.
2. Background of the Invention
Digital data communication systems have shown rapid growth in recent years. General digital data communication systems include those that receive data from data reception terminals, such as personal computers, in which a dedicated modem is connected to a public telephone line. Also, digital data communication has come to be done in recent years with so-called portable telephones, that is, telephone sets that are convenient to carry about outdoors.
Building a data communication system normally requires the availability of a large communication infrastructure.
If one uses a communication infrastructure that assumes audio data communication such as the aforementioned public telephone lines, one needs the specialized device known as a modem for receiving data from the data communication network on a data reception terminal.
For example, if a video game device can receive data from the image displayed on a display means such as a monitor, the functions of the video game devices will be expanded, and one's enjoyment will be enhanced by making use of those functions.